El poder de una bala
by GustavoRusherBoy13
Summary: Almas hospedadas en las salas de la gloria, capaz de poner punto final a nuestra historia, con el poder de quitarnos lo que el señor nos regala, pequeña y poderosa es el poder de una bala.
1. Chapter 1

Wazzaaaaa! Primero que nada un saludo a todos los y las rushers, y para los que nos son rushers y aun así leen fics de en fanfiction!

Esta vez vengo con un song-fic de la canción "El poder de una bala de c-kan" Así es yo, Gustavo escucho rap malandro XD... Para los que no conocen a c-kan él es un rapero de mi ciudad, Guadalajara del estado de Jalisco... Aghh me da flojera XD mejor búsquenlo en YouTube lol.

Les aviso que este song-fic solo será de 3 capítulos cuyas historias no estarán relacionadas e.e (si escuchan la canción se darán cuenta de por qué solo serán 3 capítulos XD) y obviamente será de tragedia yay! Amo la tragedia (Nótese mi trastorno mental) y quiero dejar en claro que abra SMUT jajajajaja creo que un fic mío sin smut sería raro... ¿O no?

Una última cosa, cada capítulo será contado desde el punto de vista de la víctima, ya que en mi mente retorcida ellos estan con el psiquiatra XD (Creo que el que debería está con el psiquiatra debería ser yo XD)

Bueno nos vemos en las notas finales, Disfruten, griten, maldigan, etc... Es lo que yo hago cuando leo hehehe (6.6')

* * *

**El poder de una bala.**

* * *

**Libre.**

* * *

**P.O.V. James.**

Estaba dormido tranquilamente en la cama hasta que un rayo de luz entro por la ventana de nuestra habitación dándome directamente en la cara, eso me despertó cuando comenzó a molestarme, cuando abrí mis ojos completamente ya sin ningún rastro de sueño... Yo... Intente levantarme pero me fue imposible ya que los brazos de la persona que más odio me tenían agarrado por mi cintura.

Recuerdo muy bien que ese día era lunes, me sentía tan molesto y triste a la vez porque sabía que iniciaría otra semana, una semana llena de insultos, golpes, maltratos y acosos hacia mí.

Gire mi cabeza y dirigí mi mirada hacia la cara de esa maldita persona, esa persona a la que una vez quise, ese humano al que una vez desee y ese hombre al que una vez ame, esa persona es mi esposo... o lo Hera hasta hace un mes.

Les contare un poco de mi historia con él.

Era mi primer día de escuela, nací en Minnesota por cierto, yo tenía 7 años en ese entonces y al igual que todos los chicos de mi edad y que van a ir a una escuela primaria (XD ya me imagino a un chico de 7 años en primero de preescolar o de secundaria, eso sí sería raro y a la ves divertido) por primera vez, tenía mucho miedo y nervios, cuando toco la hora de recreo (Bueno es que en la primaria a la cual yo asistí así le llamaban al tiempo de descanso) yo me senté solo en una mesa que estaba extrañamente muy apartada de las otras, saque el desayuno que mama me había puesto en mi lonchera y comencé a desayunar, recuerdo muy bien que estaba pensando en tratar de hacer amigos o no, estaba tan metido en mis pensamiento que no me había percatado de que 3 niños se habían sentado en la mesa en la que yo estaba.

-Hola, mi nombre es Kendall-desayunando escuche es voz salí de mis pensamientos y dirigí mi mirada hacia eso niño.

-Ho...hola, mi nom...bre es James- conteste muy nervioso y a la vez muy seguro porque en el instante que vi el rostro de aquel chico supe que seriamos grandes amigos.

-Yo me llamo Carlos pero pueden llamarme Carlitos- gire mi cabeza hacia la izquierda para ver a ese niño, él tenía la piel más morena que la de la mayoría bueno toda la escuela.

-Y yo soy Hortense pero preferiría que me llamen Logan- yo, Kendall y Carlitos miramos directamente a ese niño por unos segundos, después de unos segundos los 4 comenzamos a reír.

Ahí fue que me di cuenta de que nuestra amistad sería muy pero muy larga...

Cuando estábamos en segundo de secundaria fue que me di cuenta de que yo estaba enamorado de uno de mis amigos y también había descubierto mi preferencia sexual...

Cuando salimos de la secundaria yo, Carlos, Kendall y Logan decidimos que entraríamos a alguna preparatoria de L.A, y lo hicimos fue entonces que decidí declararle mi amor a ese gran amigo el cual yo estaba seguro que sería mi novio y valla que no me equivoque, aunque pensándolo bien desearía haberme equivocado.

Yo y el no casamos cuando terminamos los estudios al igual que nuestros mejores amigos, aún sigo diciendo que es extraño que los 4 resultamos ser gays.

Nuestro matrimonio duro 10 largos y muy dolorosos años, aunque no todo fue dolor, sufrimiento y miedo

Déjenme contarle que el primer año fue muy hermoso a lado de él.

Tuvimos nuestra primera vez en nuestra luna de miel, un que fuese extraño festejábamos cada mes que cumplíamos juntos, él era súper romántico y cariñoso con migo, teníamos una gran casa, 2 hermosos y muy costosos autos, era la vida perfecta.

Hasta que una noche el llego borracho, me preocupo mucho verlo en ese estado ya que él nunca había estado tomando más o eso es lo que yo quiero creer.

Esa noche dio inicio a mi infierno.

Él me había tomado de la cintura con desesperación, comenzó a besarme por todas partes mientras me arrancaba mi pijama, yo le rogaba que se detuviera pero él hacía caso omiso de mis suplicas, él era más fuerte que yo y por eso no podía detenerlo.

El me cargo y me llevo a nuestra habitación, en sus ojos se veía lujuria, deseo y excitación, eso por primera vez me causaba un terror inmenso.

Cuando estuvimos dentro de nuestra habitación me arrojo a la cama y para cuando pude reaccionar él ya estaba sobre mí, ambos desnudos tal y como dios nos trajo al mundo, si nadie más que pudiera presenciar el acto que llevaríamos a cabo en algún instante pero eso si en contra de mi voluntad.

El giro mi cuerpo quedando boca abajo, abrí mis piernas y sin siquiera prepararme introdujo su pene en mi de una sola estocada, causando un grito desgarrador de mi parte, cosa que hizo reír a mí ya difunto marido con malicia.

Mientras salía y entraba de mi culo una y otra vez me insultaba de la peor manera y me rasguñaba la espalda.

Para cuando él se iba a correr, decidió hacerlo es sus propias manos para después a ver que yo bebiera de su liquido blanco y al parecer sangre mía.

Cuando todo termino el solo se durmió a un lado mío dejándome llorando como nunca lo había hecho, en esos momentos me sentía tan sucio, repugnante y sin ganas de vivir, pero después me llego el estúpido pensamiento de que se le habían pasado las copas con sus compañeros de trabajo, que todo lo ocurrido solo eran efectos del alcohol y que al amanecer él se disculparía pero en cambio el ni siquiera había amanecido a lado mío.

Conforme pasaron los años tuvimos más problemas, perdimos la casa y los autos por una estúpida apuesta que él había hecho con un "amigo",

Un día me golpeo a tal grado que tuve que ir a un hospital, él ni siquiera me había ido a visitar solo mis amigos, a ellos les conté la verdad, que mi gran maridito era un alcohólico, drogadicto y violador, ellos no lo podían creer pero no les quedó más remedio que aceptar ese hecho.

Cuando fui dado de alta decidí irme un tiempo a vivir en la casa de nuestros amigos, ese día en la noche mientras cenábamos escuchamos como golpeaban la puerta muy fuerte, cosa que nos alarmo.

Al salir vimos que quien hacia tal acción era nada más y nada menos que mi esposo.

Él estaba furioso, borracho y hasta podría decir que drogado, me tomo de las muñecas y me metió a su estúpida carcacha.

(Para que vean que nos soy tan malote hehehehehe sé que tienen la duda de saber quién es el espose de James así que les descartare un hehehehe)

Logan y su esposo intentaron detenerlo pero ellos resultaron heridos y amenazados, si se volvían a acercar a mi ellos morirían.

Ahora aquí viene lo bueno retomando desde que amanecí el lunes intente zafarme de los brazos de mi esposito cosa que lo despertó y como si nada me golpeo, se subió sobre mi regazo y comenzó a besarme y a morderme el cuello yo ya molesto lo empuje ocasionando que cayera al suelo, el se puso de pie al igual que yo, me tomo del cuello y comenzó a abofetearme una y otra vez haciendo que mis mejillas terminaran moradas y así acabando con mi paciencia, corrí hacia el buró y saque la pistola que el guardaba, yo con toda la adrenalina que tenía en esos momentos, mire su rostro y dispare, lo mire como si él fuera una bestia desangrándose en la cama en al que muchas veces abuso de mí.

Que descanses en paz Carlitos, fue lo único que dije antes de salir corriendo de la casa sin rumbo alguno.

Y ahora que estoy aquí puedo decir que me siento libre, ya sin la necesidad de soportar los maltratos de Carlos gracias al poder de una bala...

* * *

_Almas hospedadas en las salas de la gloria, capaz de poner punto final a nuestra historia, con el poder de quitarnos lo que el señor nos regala, pequeña y poderosa es el poder de una bala._

* * *

¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Me odian por matar a Carlos? ¿Quieren matarme?...

Pues les pido que por favor dejen reviews y que me digan si quieren que siga con esto, si no me dicen nada lo dejare así u.u

Bueno nos leemos luego y ya estoy haciendo más capítulos de "A kogan amd Jarlos story" "De la ficción a la realidad" y tal vez otro capítulo de "Trabajo en equipo o el gran proyecto escolar" como lo quieran llamar hehehehe. Bye

GustavoRusherBoy13.


	2. Venganza

Wazzaaa! ._. Saben estoy muy triste, ¿Por qué triste? Se preguntaran (Mi yo malvado: si claro como si fueras importante como para que los demás se preocupen por ti, todo el mundo te quiere ver muerto! Muajajaja) es que por lo que veo, este fic no es muy popular, solo tiene 4 reviews, y yo necesito muchos más para inspirarme a seguir escribiendo, pero bueno si no quieren dejar su review pues ya que ._. (Mi yo malvado: ¿Tan siquiera sabes si alguien está leyendo esto? Eres un estúpido error de la vida, ni tus propios padres te quieren, muajajaja ame la cara que pusiste cuando tu papito te grito que solo eras un maldito estorbo para su familia, SU familia, jajaja no tuya, mejor ya muérete ._.) Lamento eso pero si eso es verdad ._. aun que mi suicidio lo pospondré hasta que pueda ver muertos a los conductores de el programa Farándula 40 ya que tiraron el disco de BTR 24/seven y dijeron que era una porquería de disco! Grrrr...

Por favor no me odien con esto, pero era la única forma de sacar mis sentimientos...

Recuerden la historia es contada desde el punto de vista de la victima... O del asesino? Quien sabe tal vez aquí aplica eso de que el cazador se vuelve victima de su propia presa muajajaja! Y otra cosa la víctima o el asesino como lo quieran llamar está loco he... He...he ok no

Disfruten._.

* * *

**Venganza.**

* * *

Pues por donde empiezo...

Mi nombre es Logan Mitchell, tengo 17 años de edad, no tengo mucho que contar sobre mi vida ya que es muy aburrida, bueno no toda... Estoy acusado de haber asesinado a dos personas, y pues para que negarlo si fue cierto, ¿Quieren saber como lo hice? Pues si quieren o no quieren se los contaré: P

Verán, resulta que yo soy el típico chico nerd de la escuela, el antisocial, el que nunca habla, el que es invisible, hasta cierto punto claro, pues en ciertos casos me hago notar, y no precisamente de una manera grata, más bien, de una manera humillante.

No había día que no me molestaran, especial mente ellos, ¿Quienes? Se preguntaran, con "Ellos" me refiero a los que asesine.

Para no confundirlos, les contare un poco sobre ellos, primeramente empezando con el "Increíblemente chico candente; James"

Bueno, James es el segundo más popular de la escuela, el "Chico ideal" dirían las chicas.

Es, bueno, era un gran atleta, tenía su cuerpo muy bien formado por el ejercicio constante, su pelo era hermoso, el era muy guapo, bueno para resumirlo él era "El chico rico, egocéntrico y presumido que todos quieren tener como novio"

Ahora les cuento sobre el mejor amigo de James y el más popular de la escuela; Kendall Knight "El capitán del equipo de hockey de la escuela" Mierda, siempre me eh preguntado por qué siempre el capitán es el más popular en cualquier escuela, vamos no es nada del otro mundo.

Bueno volviendo al tema, el es como ya dije antes, el capitán del equipo de hockey, al igual que su amigo, es muy deseado por todos en la escuela, todos lo idolatran, aun mas que al mismísimo Dios, y eso que es el creador de este mundo, o bueno eso dice mi madre jejejeje.

Todos en la escuela lo aman, es como el puto rey de la selva, dirigiendo a su ejército de monos parlantes en monociclos, okno.

En resumen "Es simplemente el estúpido y latigable capitán del equipo de hockey; Kendal Knight"

Ajjj... Hasta me da repugnancia decir su nombre.

Bueno él y James se dedicaban hacer de mi vida un infierno, me ponían apodos, como él: teto, nerd, freeke, etc... En realidad ni siquiera eran buenos para poner apodos.

¿Quiere saber que hicieron? Lo siento soy amante del suspenso muajajaja.

(Yo: recuerden, el está loco así que solo síganle la corriente, es como cuando Dora hace preguntas estúpidas y ustedes responden si que nadie los vea. Mi yo malvado: creo que el loco eres tú)

Pues ya no los hare esperar más, ya que saben un poco mas de mis victimas, comenzare con la historia, muajajaja

Días antes del "Gran suceso" como yo le llamo, recuerdo perfectamente que estaba en la casa de mi amigo Carlos o Litos como yo le digo, estábamos haciendo tarea, el no era un chico de muy buenas calificaciones que digamos, pero para eso estaba yo, el amigo nerd.

No me molestaba ayudarlo, es mas para mí era un placer, recuerdo muy bien que estábamos hablando del amor, lo cual para mí era raro pues no acostumbraba a tener esa clase de charlas.

-Logan, ¿Qué piensas sobre el amor?- me pregunto mi amigo moreno mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Yo no me la esperaba, así que solo levante una ceja y lo mire durante unos minutos, estudiándolo, verificando que él fuera mi verdadero amigo y no un clon salido de algún portal interdimencional, aun que técnicamente eso no existe o aun no se ha descubierto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- me limite a preguntar.

-Es que quiero que me des tu opinión acerca del amor, ¿Tú crees que el amor es bueno o es malo?- mi amigo se veía confundido, y un poco avergonzado.

Lo medite durante unos segundos, y fue cuando caí en cuenta; yo jamás eh amado a nadie, la verdad ni si quiera sé cómo se siente el amor.

-Carlos, la verdad... Ni si quiera sé lo que se siente amar o ser amado, jamás me eh enamorado, ni si quiera recuerdo haber tenido novia- sin duda me sentía muy avergonzado, ¿Que chico de 17 años jamás a tenido novia? Creo que ninguno excepto yo, y claro no me sorprende, ¿Quien querría salir con un chico patético como yo?

-Jajaja no te creo- Carlos había comenzado a reír, en serio no me creía y no lo culpo.

Solo me limite a lanzarle una mirada seria, lo bastante seria como para que entendiera perfectamente que todo era verdad.

Mi amigo cambio su actitud muy repentinamente; de "Jajaja buen chiste" a "Oh, es en serio"

-Logan es que simplemente no lo creo-

-Que es lo que no crees, ¿Que un chico de mi edad aun no ha tenido novia?- mis ojos se clavaron en el, como esperando alguna burla por parte de él.

-No me refiero a eso- me respondió serio.

-Aja, entonces, ¿A qué te refieres?- ni si quiera yo sé porque sentía tantas ganas de llorar en ese momento.

-Me refiero a que... Ammm... A que tu... Este... No sé cómo decirlo- ni siquiera podía articular oración alguna, yo lo miraba atentamente, se le veía nervioso.

-Simplemente dilo- si lo sé, eso fue estúpido pero no se me ocurría nada en ese momento.

-Está bien lo diré- y sorpresivamente funciono XD.

-Ok te escucho-

-No logro entender cómo es que tu siendo tan lindo, cariñoso, amigable, divertido y guapo no conozca lo que es estar en una relación-

Y fue ahí donde todo a mí al rededor se detuvo, ¿Acaso Carlos había dicho todo eso o simplemente lo había imaginado? No, sin duda el había dicho todo eso, en ese momento sentí mis mejillas arder, estaba sonrojado y claramente vi que Carlos lo noto pues tenía una gran sonrisa.

-¿En s-serio c-crees eso d-de mi?- Ya ni siquiera podía hablar bien, me sentía muy raro, jamás, en los 17 años que tengo de vida había escuchado que alguien me dijera eso... A excepción de mi mama hehehe.

-Pues claro, o ¿Crees que lo dije solo porque si?-

-Bueno, es que la verdad, es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso, por lo regular todos me dicen que soy muy rarito, o un nerd, pero jamás que soy guapo- al terminar de decir aquello, pude escuchar una leve risita.

-Pues esas personas son estúpidas, por no ver cómo eres en realidad, y simplemente te tienen envidia por ser muy aplicado y sexy- y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, me había quedado en shock, ¿Sexy? ¿Yo? Si como no.

Lentamente observe como Carlos se iba acercando cada vez hacia mi, a tal punto de que cuando se detuvo, yo ya podía sentir su respiración en mi boca.

-¿Que h-haces?- le pregunte confundido.

-Logan, desde que te conocí me enamore de ti, en el momento que caíste sobre mi te odie a más no poder, pero cuando me miraste preocupado, me quede hipnotizado por tus ojos, recuerdo muy bien que te levantaste y me tendiste la mano mientras te disculpabas, yo la tome y me levante, te mire de pies a cabeza, te observe durante unos segundos, y en ese momento supe que tenía que conocerte por lo cual fingí estar lastimado para ir a la enfermería y así poder concerté, Logan, no sé si tú me quieres de la misma forma en la que yo te quiero, no sé si mi amor por ti me será correspondido, pero espero y no me odies después de esto, no sabes cuánto tiempo eh esperado para hacerlo...- y sin mas preámbulos me beso, mi primer beso, no sé porque pero le respondí el beso, nuestros labios se movían sincronizada mente, a pesar de que yo era inexperto, y fue cuando me di cuento de que yo también estaba enamorado de él, se sentía maravilloso, el amor sin duda es genial, hermoso y bello.

Abro paréntesis en la historia para aclarar una cosa: yo y Carlos nos conocimos cuando "accidentalmente" caí de las escaleras, cayendo sobre él, aun que sigo pensando que fue Kendall y su amigo James. Cierro paréntesis.

El beso era muy dulce, pero poco a poco iba aumentando de nivel, cuando por fin se había vuelto muy apasionado, yo no quería que terminara, pero no fue así, tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire.

Ambos nos miramos, jamás olvidare su expresión; sonriendo como idiota, y creo que yo también estaba así o peor.

-Logan, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- yo no lo podia creer; tenia la gran oportunidad de experimentar el amor, de saber lo que se sentía amar y ser amado, en ese momento no podía responder, no podía ni siquiera producir sonido alguno.

-Entiendo si no quieres, perdóname, solo, por favor no me odies, yo solo pensé...- en ese momento actué impulsivamente, junte mis labios con los de él en un corto pero muy apasionado beso.

-Tomare eso como un "Si"...

Pasaron los días, el cada vez era más cariñoso con migo, y yo con él, me sentía increíble, por fin estaba experimentando el amor, y en mi opinión, el amor es genial.

Un día, no recuerdo muy bien cuando, yo estaba en mi casillero sacando mis libros de la siguiente clase, cuando escuche a alguien llamarme "Estúpido teto" a mis espaldas.

En ese momento supe quien era pues esa voz era irreconocible; Kendall Knight.

Intente ignorarlo pero eso no funciono, no le basto con haberme llamado "Estúpido teto" porque después de eso recibí un golpe en la cabeza.

Me gire sobre mis talones, encarando a Kendall y a James quienes reían como idiotas.

-¿Que quieren?- pregunte seco.

-Necesitamos nuestra tarea estúpido nerd- me respondió James.

-Ah eso, pues no tengo su tarea- yo ya estaba harto de ellos y de tener que hacer sus tareas, aun que si tenía sus trabajos pero decidí mentir y enfrentarme a ellos.

-Oh, sabes lo que significa eso ¿Verdad?- y para mi mala suerte... Si lo sabía.

-Pues no se- y ahí estaba yo, intentando ser valiente.

-Entonces tendremos que refrescarte la memoria- en ese momento vi a James formar un puño, decidido a golpearme en la cara, lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos en ese momento para esperar el golpe, un golpe que nunca llego.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi a Carlos deteniendo el puño de James con mucha facilidad.

-¡Si vuelves a intentar golpear a Logan juro que te matare!- El rostro de Carlos en ese momento era sombrío, obscuro y atemorizante.

-Y tú, ¿Quien te crees para amenazar a James?- pregunto Kendall sin ninguna señal de miedo.

-Pues soy su novio- en ese instante me había paralizado, ¿Acaso el había dicho aquello de lente de toda la puta escuela? Que por cierto andaban de chismosos como siempre.

Kendall y James parecían estar en shock así como toda la escuela.

-Entonces aparte de ser un nerd, freeke y antisocial, también resultaste ser gay- eso iba dirigido a mi obviamente, yo lo único que hice fue agachar la cabeza, mientras todos los "estudiantes" se burlaban de mi.

-¡Atención todos, aquí tenemos a una pareja de maricones!- voltio a ver a James fulminándolo con la mirada.

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Carlos tomo a James por el cuello estrellándolo contra los casilleros, provocando que el "chico bonito" gritara por el golpe.

-¡Hijo de puta!- Kendall intento tomar a Carlos, pero él lo esquivo rápidamente, quedando a espaldas de el rubio.

Kendall se giro para quedar frente a frente con Carlos, pero antes de poder mirarlo, Carlos ya le había lanzado un muy fuete puñetazo en su rostro.

Todos miraban asustados, jajaja jamás olvidare sus expresiones.

Carlos camino hacia mí, tomándome de la mano, jalándome lentamente hacia su cuerpo, hasta que por fin estábamos lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro, terminando con nuestra poca distancia con un beso.

-¡Escuchen con atención, el próximo que se atreva a molestar a Logan se las verá con migo, y créanme que les ira mucho peor que a este par de idiotas!- y con eso finalizo su advertencia, todos miraban aterrados, recuerdo que eso me hacía sentir muy bien.

Carlos pasó una mano por mi cintura, para permanecer cerca de él, caminamos hacia la multitud de estudiantes, los cuales se hicieron a un lado para dejarnos pasar.

-¡Hey, esto no se quedara hacia, malditos maricones!- se escucho gritar a Kendall desde atrás.

Yo solo mire a Carlos mientras seguíamos caminando, y por lo que vi, tenía una sonrisa triunfante.

Después de ese día, todo había cambiado, ya nadie me molestaba en la escuela, al contrario me respetaban.

Lo que me parecía extraño era que no había visto a Kendall y a James desde el día en el que recibieron su lección.

Me dirigí a mi siguiente clase; Historia, no es mi favorita pero igual me gusta.

Entre al salón, todos estaban haciendo su típico desorden, camine hacia mi butaca, y cuando todos se percataron de mi presencia, simplemente se callaron y se sentaron en su respectivo lugar, era como cuando entraba algún maestro y todos callaban pretendiendo ser unos "Chicos buenos".

Todo parecía estar en orden, para cuando la maestra Collins llego note la ausencia de Carlos, me preocupe en ese instante, no se pro que sentía un mal presentimiento, miles de pensamiento comenzaban a pasar por mi cabeza en ese momento.

-Logan Mitchell- escuche a la maestra llamarme, dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y pude ver algo de preocupación en su rostro.

-Si- me limite a decir.

-Sígueme por favor-

Todos me miraban, presentía que no sería nada bueno.

Lentamente me levante de mi lugar y camine hacia la maestra, quien me señalo la puerta del salón y caminamos hacia fuera.

-Logan, llamaron del hospital, lo que estoy a punto de decirte no es bueno, Carlos está en coma, al parecer lo asaltaron, está muy golpeado y los doctores no creen que vaya a despertar pronto- y con eso mi mundo se vino abajo.

Salí corriendo de la escuela, dirigiendo a mi casa, cuando llegue, corrí al armario y saque la pistola de mi padre.

-Se que a Carlos no lo asaltaron, esto lo hicieron James y Kendall, y por todos los cielos, ¡Juro que me vengare!-

Pasaron los días, no quería separarme de mi Litos, todos los días iba al hospital a verlo, a veces platicaba con él, y otras veces le cantaba, aun que suene gracioso, se cantar y eso es algo que solo lo sabe Carlos.

Mi madre no dejaba de insistir con que fuera a la escuela, pero yo sabía que si lo hacía, no pasaría nada bueno.

Pero un día me decidí de ir, y aun que con todas las ganas del mundo que tenia de matar a Kendall y a James, me resistiría por mi Litos.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, todos me miraban extrañados, yo solo evitaba mirarlos, llegue al salón de matemáticas y para mi "suerte" nótese mi sarcasmo, ahí estaban las dos personas que más odio.

-Oh miren quien se decidió por aparecer, nada más y nada menos el chico gay de la escuela-

Yo simplemente decidí ignóralos.

-Que lastima que el incompetente de Carlos no está para protegerte- eso si me molesto, me levante y camine hacia ellos muy enojado.

-¡Cállate, no vuelvas a insultarlo!- comenzaron a reír, elevando mas mi enojo.

-El ya debería de estar muerto, pero da gracias a que no lo golpeamos lo suficiente para hacerlo- y fue ahí cuando la furia me invadió.

Rápidamente saque la pistola que traía de bajo de mi camisa, ni si quiera se porque la llevaba pero estoy feliz de haberla llevado.

Apunte directamente hacia Kendall, el me miraba muy asustado, todos los demás estudiantes corrieron y salieron del salón, dejándome solo con James y Kendall.

-No debiste haber dicho eso, maldito, ahora ambos morirán- y antes de que comenzaran a suplicar les dispare a los dos.

Y por eso fue que los mate, por meterse con mi amado, Carlos ya esta consiente, a veces viene a visitarme al hospital psiquiátrico, no está feliz con lo que hice, pero aun me ama y por eso no me a dejado, y pues yo estaré encerrado aquí durante 3 años, gracias al poder de una bala.

* * *

Fin.

¿Qué les pareció? A mí en lo personal bien, excepto por el final, pero bueno jejejeje por fin actualice.

Por favor les pido reviews para inspirarme y no solo en este fic , sino también los otros, últimamente tengo dificultades con la inspiración

Dejen reviews y nos leemos luego.

P.D. comenzare un fic del libro "Cazadores de sombras" y obviamente lo adaptare con BTR. Espérenlo.

Se despide.

GustavoRusherBoy13


End file.
